The Final Destiny
by Luna-MF114
Summary: 1,500 years have gone by since many things for the Xiaolin and the Heylin. But, when Chase's first love's spirit is resurrected into a new form, it's unknown of 3 things: IS she Chase's love? And is she the life/light dragon? Or, is she both?


1,500 years ago...

I lay there unconscious, not knowing I was dying. The one thing I do remember, was Chase.

He was my prince and all I had after my father had died and my mother gone crazy. I had no siblings, and was therefore alone. But Chase was there, he was always there. Even now, when he was a powerful Xiaolin warrior, he never found a day he couldn't be my love.

I opened my eyes for the first time in a month, or what felt like it. I saw Chase, he was holding me. I saw he was crying, he was in more pain and sorrow than ever before. His head was down, looking at the one thing I never knew why it was there on me: my birthmark. It had an odd symbol of the moon with cat ears and a tail on my left ankle. Chase had always been a cat person. It linked us together, he had the same one, only on his right ankle. It was the two marks that let me know, Chase and I were destiny for each-other. But was it the only reason it was there? I couldn't think of it now, I was going away. I tilted Chase's head up to look at me. We kissed, the best final moments of my life. The next thing I knew, was a bright light.

Present time...

"Oh what's the use!" Chase said as he knocked over a cup of liquid one of his jungle cats was holding on their backs. "Ever since she came back into my mind for the first time in centuries, I felt like my life has nothing to live for!" He opened his lair door and looked up at the moon. "Someday, I _will_ find you again."

***

"This inhales..." Omi said while cleaning out Dojo's litter box.

"This sucks?" Kimiko asked as she stood there with her nose pinched with one hand, and the other holding a bag.

"That too" Omi replied as he dumped the final "clump of litter" into the bag.

Raimundo just sat there laughing at the two cleaning the box.

"I'd watch it partner, you might be the next one to clean it. Hopefully it won't be the same time the pale is being cleaned." Clay said teasing him.

Kimiko joined laughing, "And you know you have to pick it up with your bare hands if that happens."

Raimundo shivered at the thought and left.

"One of these days, Raimundo will be tasting some of his own illness!"

"Taste of his own medicine?" Kimiko asked Omi.

"That too."

Dojo came in yelling and panting, "Look alive people! I just got news!"

"About a Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked.

"New elemental powers?" asked Kim.

"An all you can eat buffet movin' in next door?" The cowboy asked with a smirk on his face. The others just looked at him. "You can't blame a feller for tryin'."

Dojo groaned upset, "None of the above."

Omi being as curious as he was asked, "Then what?"

Dojo began, "I just sensed it! 1,500 years ago Chase Young had this girlfriend, right? It's rumored to be, that this day, is the exact date where she died! Now it's also rumored that today is the exact day her body is re-born into the girlfriend that knew Chase! Now, she's known to be a cat perosn, and when she sees Chase, she'll immediately in love him!!"

Clay shrugged, "Dojo, I don' see no harm done in dis. I mean, what's so bad about Chase gettin' his love back?"

Kimiko joined in, "Yeah Dojo, I don't see the point in fighting Chase for a girl he loves."

"I must admit Dojo, this does not seem important." Omi joined in the conversation.

Dojo nearly blew up, " It is important, IF SHE'S THE XIAOLIN DRAGON OF LIFE AND LIGHT!!!!!!!!"

The 3 dragons chorused, "WHAT?!"

"So, we're gonna have another girl?!" Kim asked excitedly.

"Two maybe. But that's only if Chase's girlfriend _is_ the dragon of light and life." Dojo finished explaining.

"Did I just hear _2 _girls coming into the temple?" Rai said as he came into the room running.

"Typical you'd come for a girl..." Kim said annoyed.

This is no time for arguing people! Omi, fill in Raimundo on all the info I just said while we go and look for this girl!" Dojo said rather loudly as he changed into his 70-foot-dragon form. The 4 dragons hopped on and began their search.

***

"Oh. MY. GOD! That's the cutest cat t-shirt I've ever seen!" Ashley (Katnappe normal) said pointing to a young girl as she was walking around her favorite store in a mall.

"Thanks, I'm into cats so..." The young girl said. She was a rather tall girl the same height as Ashley. Her shirt was leopard print with an orange kitten on the front, she had on a pair of leopard print pants to match with leopard print sneakers. Her hair was so long that reached her knees. Her hair was a dark brown color that seemed to fade to red at the bottom.

"You're into cats? Me too!" Ashley said with a purr.

"Well, I'm just now into them so." she said shyly.

"Ah, don't worry," Ashley said putting her arm around the girl, "you'll get more into them. I'm Ashley by the way." she said as she stuck out her hand. "What's your name?"

"Uh, I don't like it, but you can call me, Moon." the girl said as she shook Ashley's hand.

"Moon, eh? I find that name purrrrrrrrrrrr-fect." Ashley told the girl.

"Thanks, I was named after my mom. Moonflower. It's kinda embarrassing..." Moon said very shy.

"I think it's a cute name. So, you from around here.?" Ashley began to ask Moon as they walked along the mall.

***

"JACK YOU IGNORANT BOY!!!" Wuya yelled at the wannabe goth as he fixed up one of his robots.

"Wuya, don't you see I'm busy?! Go, float through a root beer float or something." Jack replied to his ghost "friend" as he kept fixing his robot.

"NO! I will not do such action, when perhaps one of the two of the strongest Xiaolin warriors have just come out for over 1,500 years!" Wuya yelled as loud as she could, causing Jack to shiver.

"Well, why didn't you just say so? JACK-BOTS!!!!!" Jack began to get his robot team together while Wuya floated as if she was pacing.

"Oh, with the new dragon on the heylin side, I'll be able to defeat those other Xiaolin warriors once and for all!!!


End file.
